




by LovelyIrony



Category: Teen Wolf
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-04 12:32:52
Rating: M
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13413539/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5626596/LovelyIrony
Summary: "Could you get any more beautiful? Geez this awkward silence gonna last four seconds but I'm gonna end it in one..." I whispered determinedly as I let my hot breath mingled with his, lips barely brushing an enticing gap away."Give it a rest already.""But I love you!" An ersatz laugh didn't dawdle in making itself heard. "Yeah...well, you can't love what you were born to kill."AU!





	Chapter 1

_**Could you get any more beautiful? Geez this awkward silence gonna last 4 seconds but I'm gonna end it in one…" I whispered determinedly as I let my hot breath mingled with his, lips barely brushing an enticing gap away. "Give it a rest already."**_

"_**But I love you!"**_

_**An ersatz laugh didn't dawdle in making itself heard. "Yeah…well, you can't love what you were born to kill."**_

**ωιтнεяε∂ ғαтε**

_**Memories blur my eyes. Both my body and soul are withering away. I'm dying slowly from grief; my years had been shortened by this sadness. Sin has drained whatever was left of my strength; I am wasting away from within…**_

_**Would he be able to save me? Only fate will tell.**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**SPECIAL WARNING *Insert badass skull emoji here*:**_

**THIS FANFIC WILL CONTAIN;**

✅**Coarse language (checked)**

✅**Both verbal and physical abuse (checked)**

✅**Mature themes as in physical interactions between individuals of the same sex as is BxB (slash) (checked)**

✅**Death, violence and other gruesome themes (double checked)**

_**I'm not promoting these topics in any way, just know that this is a work of fiction, there's no harm intended. I won't change the plot I've already planned so if some of you feel offended or touched I'm sorry, but I'm not forcing you to read this, just remember that this story is rated M for a reason.**_

**Now that we've covered the essentials you may proceed, have a happy reading! ;D**

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**"Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other."**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**Unforeseen...?** 💔 💔 💔

**_Stiles POV_**

_"Get here you fucking piece of trash!"_ my body reacts swiftly, ducking behind the chipped paint of the decaying oak wood frame door of our poor excuse of a living room. The empty bottle that was formerly filled with a cheaply amber alcoholic liquid crashes instantly in the place where my head was seconds ago. The hard impact of solid against dainty crystal ending in thousands of shattered sharp pieces flying everywhere and some even cutting the places where my skin is exposed.

My body can't dwell on the pain for long, as filthy scarred hands take possession of my small ankles giving a merciless pull. The hard rough skin with its black unhealthy nails and split fingertips repulses me to no end, but I bite my tongue and swallow the desperate urge to cry as I'm dragged to _his_ dominant anatomy.

Unendurable pain sends the little nerve workers of my brain into an uncontrollable frenzy of fireworks and I can't help screeching in raw protest at the feeling of my hair being pulled from its roots, setting alight my scalp. My face is abruptly turned towards the oak-washed table where he forces me to remain still.

_"Well?"_ he prompts, his tone barely dancing on the fine edge of sanity. My unswerving stance sets him off immediately and he doesn't dawdle in pressing my head forwards almost all the way down to the stolen bright plate of china from that fancy store he forced me to shoplift not too long ago.

_"When I ask a question I expect an answer you ignorant slut! _Now don't make me repeat myself. What. The. Fuck. Is. That?"

_"A p-plate?"_ I openly stutter mentally punching myself for displaying my escalating fears.

_**"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME SCUM, THAT'S A FUCKING EMPTY PLATE!**_ Now the real question will be where's the food that's supposed to fill it, huh? _**WHERE!"**_ He snaps his long-lost patience reflected on his course of action as he unabashedly bangs my head with the hardwood furniture scarcely away from me. Every single cell in my bloodstream flinched at the unmistakable sound of a painful crack, a hot all too familiar substance descends from my nostrils and tints my chapped whimpering lips. Floundering to ignore my throbbing visage I coerce my frozen tongue to form the words that will hopefully grant me a break from the harsh beating that will follow. Though my mind seems to be suddenly imprisoned as my tongue spills out the anger coursing through my veins.

_"It's not my fault you used the money I, personally, saved for groceries to buy the useless liquid you bath in every night!"_

_Wrong move._

_**Definitely wrong move.**_

A bright kaleidoscope of desultory images engulfs my field of vision the moment a blinding ardor settles on my left cheek, the impact behind the accurate hit sending my body soaring backwards only to end with a harsh thud against the splintered wood of the unlocked street-door.

My eyes fluttered for a second as I regained my troubled vision focusing on the salacious creepy smile the man who procreated me unabashedly bestows.

_"What did you just say to me?"_ His chilled tone earning pronounced goosebumps on my arms and back. As usual, fear was slowly abducting all of my senses and taking over my body, leaving me pathetically breathless as I watch the predator in front of me closing in on his prey. My eyes wander frantically for anything to aid me on this occasion, but obviously, it was useless. Every nerve in my system grew taught and I found my nails burying themselves in my thighs as I press myself even further up against the wooden surface of the door, in vain attempts to generate more space amid _his _nearing anatomy.

"I'm s-sorry," my freaking weakling-self wailed when I felt the pressure of his digits on the front of my black GAP sweatshirt. My pleas bounced off his ears as he effortlessly lifts me from the floor, his left hand fisting the material of my sweatshirt leaving me dangling in midair, showing part of my navel.

His dilated unfocused pupils bore into my frightened brown ones sending a bone-chilling promise of what's to come before he kicks open the door behind me and heedlessly disposes of my battered form.

_"You'd better return with my goddamn food and money or else…"_ he flicks his tongue from side to side as he eyes my body with unbashful pent up desire.

I swear I can taste the sour contents of my unruly stomach rising in my throat, but I easily downplay them as I turn on my heels and limp my way down the rest of the front steps.

Although as soon as I make my move a sudden, unexpected blow explodes on the back of my head, making me lose my footing and fall, a startled gasp rushing through my lips and earning me a full mud meal course with a side bonus of grass the moment I land flat on my face.

_**"And take your shite with you,"**_ the man who's kin to me growls, slamming the oak-washed loose door on my back. A hawking fit takes over my body as I crawl my way towards the black ripped Jansport backpack responsible of my piteous fall.

The sigh of relief doesn't dawdle in making itself heard as I bask in the feeling of my newly acquired freedom, not really caring how short-lived it'll turn out to be. Unshed tears cloud my vision as my clumsy hands roam hastily over the contents of my backpack seeking the all too familiar tools that would abet me to accomplish my forced task. Instantly, my fingertips graze the cool surface of the faithful weapon I own before curling purposely around the wooden handle.

The blunt blade of the knife glistered under the strong rays projected by the waxing gibbous moon, giving the gruesome reflection of my unrecognizable countenance. The bridge of my nose looked unhealthily purple, the bone protruding and pointing slightly awkwardly to the left where my once normal flat cheek had duplicated in size, the visible swelling accompanied by tender hues of blue mixing with an unquestionable spreading purple. As if this wasn't enough, both my nostrils, lips and chin were coated in a thick dried puddle of blood that contrasted greatly against my ivory skin.

_Mind over matter, Stilinski. Mind over matter._

I repeated this over and over letting the feeling of the words engulf me as my own mantra while I ran one of my quaking hands through the length of my disheveled hair.

Straightening myself from my uncomfortable crouched position I caught a glimpse of the vast intimidating timberland scarcely away from my stationary stance. Though my feet didn't allow my gaze to linger for long as they ended up deciding for me, moving briskly and determined into the depths of the unknown.

Time passed carelessly by as my feet moved purposely through the dense unyielding vegetation. An eerily silence covered my tracks with the exception of the occasional hoot of the exorcist owl, master of the shadows.

Heartened by the dim halo of light projected by the growing waxing moon I kept on moving, the unmistakable presence of the weapon I shamefully carried in my sweatshirt pocket weighing down my steps and getting heavier by every pulsating second. The unquestionable feeling of guilt only got stronger the moment I noticed a rusty sign not too far ahead of my position. It clearly pinpointed in white fading extra-thick letters the town's location, which seemed to be only five minutes shy from my needful reach.

I swallowed the knot that cozily lounged in my throat and compelled my suddenly rooted feet to continue with their leisurely pace since my still aching muscles couldn't afford to speed up their move, not when they were supporting a considerable amount of black and blue discolored marks.

A thoughtful, yet troubled sigh rushed through my rough lips. After all, the art of stealing was something I would never get myself accustomed to. I loathed it with every fiber of my being, but much to my chagrin, _it was a must…_ _it was a must if I wished to survive._ _**Simple as that.**_

My mind was pondering which store would be more likely to recover from a sudden assault when my left foot got trapped in something, my eyes had naturally overlooked, and I pitched forwards, tumbling down mercilessly to the uninviting ground which was coated in a thin layer of dew.

_"Smashing."_ I mumbled sardonically as my eyes rested upon the plastic material that cashed my fall. _Wait…_ is that… is that _a hose?_

My interest was abruptly peaked by the weird greenish tube that spread before my eyes. Forgetting about my duties, I began to follow the long-abandoned hose towards its place of origin, slightly swirling to the left and moving as fast as my poor exhausted feet would carry me.

The large flexible tube seemed to stretch on forever until I finally found its ending tail glued to an outdoor spigot in the middle of what looked like a rose-clad garden. I couldn't help staring with dreamy eyes at the magically growing garden that gleamed under the crescent moonlight. Roses, tulips, orchids and even some exotic flowers I couldn't recognize adorned this part of the forest I had never witnessed, the colors mingling perfectly in harmony and inviting strangers with their heavenly sweet aroma. My fingertips skimmed the petals of a blue rose as I basked in its unique scent. Though the hex I seemed to have succumbed under crashed the moment my eyes rested on the remains of what appeared to be an extremely damaged three story house. I couldn't help but draw nearer to the still standing structure.

Chunks of the mansard roof had caved in leaving part of the upper floor level on full display, greedy vines had made their way into wooden oak windows framing the glasses with their withering leaves, the paint from the bricks was chipping away and peeling in thick layers and the boards conforming the front porch were rotten with mold discoloration some even bulging upwards with gruesome cracks marring the wood.

_My hand moved unconsciously to the blunt knife in my pocket as my brain cunningly plotted my next move._

Detaching the hose from the spigot, I didn't dawdle in twisting it open and washing my numb face from any traces of gruesome blood. My sweatshirt was an already lost cause, but thankfully its dark color and the fact that it was quite late would work to my advantage in screening the carmine substances that shamefully stained it.

Once the cleansing ritual was completed I strolled forwards, shortening the distance between the intimidatingly haunting structure and my petite lonesome figure, searching for any possible way in. A tiny smile forming on my visage when I noticed one of the walk in windows slightly ajar. _Funny how one's mistake can be other's golden opportunity._

Moving gingerly yet purposely, I slid through the enticing opening, feet silently gracing the wooden floor only to proceed inchmeal as they parsimoniously padded their way along the dimly lit area.

It was just so dark I couldn't even tell my hands apart from my frowning countenance. Finally deciding to put an end to my own induced misery, I fished for the obsolete device that rested comfortably in my cutoffs pocket. Although the sloppy action went right to hell the moment my shin run into the edge of a very sharp square table. The throbbing that came with the motion assaulted my nerve terminations in a turmoil of blinding pain that ended with the high pitch expression of my startled vocal chords. The scream was raw and powerful enough to reverberate off the walls and into the spreading darkness as I pettily hopped in my left foot while nursing my injured joint, fat tears pricking at the corners of my eyes begging to be shed of their confines.

_Not even a second later the lights were switched on._

_**Busted.**_

_"Well…well… well, if it isn't a little scoundrel…" _A husky richer voice claimed behind my back, his anise wood pine smell labeling my personal space as his own turf and earning unabashed goose bumps on my exposed flesh. The grip on my knee went lax before dropping all together.

My teeth gnawed the inside of my cheek, lungs enclosing and skipping a breath as I felt my fingers stretching on their own accord to grab a hold of the small lamp atop the bedside table which had priorly bullied me, digits curling around the wooden handle with fixated purpose.

_It all elapsed in fast motion from there._

A sturdy anatomy collided with my back, a resilient arm rapidly looped around my waist holding me impossibly close and thus, preventing my escape. Driven by my claustrophobic fears I floundered in his hold for mere seconds before I ended up accidentally kicking him backwards in that special spot that decided his gender and leaving him breathless to endure the low blow.

Unmet with my actions, I didn't dawdle in swinging the ancient expensive looking lamp forwards against his thick skull once I swiveled to face him, eliciting a muffled string of censored words from his lips as he blindingly tumbled backwards with me hanging on his anatomy like an infuriated koala.

The dick never-ending thrashing motions earned another whack rough blow on his forehead, where now resided a rosy print with the lamp's shape on it. The lamp was suddenly knocked of my grasp and I rapidly replaced it with the blade I was carrying in my hoodie's pocket.

My body shifted accordingly, straddling his toned hips as I easily played deaf to his still ongoing grunts. Hunching forwards, I didn't loiter in pressing the blunt blade on my left hand to his throat, just above his thick pulsating jugular. Hoping that the pressure would scare him enough to drag the necessary words out, and also praying he wouldn't notice the rusty useless edge of the blade, which would never be able to cut through the epidermal tissue unless it was plunged with extreme force, something I clearly didn't possess.

_Not that it matters._ I would never purposely carry a dangerous weapon with me, not for a long shot. Besides, I'd never harm anyone during my paltry existence and I wasn't planning on changing it that night. _Terrorizing was a different matter, though._

_**"Where's the money?"**_ I demanded cutting straight to the chase as I helped myself to a handful of his tousled ebony hair before pulling, with just the necessary amount of force to coerce him to confront me.

Irises darker than the night itself secretly rendezvoused mocha brown ones for their very first time, making everything spiraled out of control.

My unfocused mind kept on replaying slow-motion close-ups of this stranger's eyes while my eyes wander, as if they had a mind of their own, over his wondrously hard sculpted features, leaving it all under the scrutiny of my eager gaze.

Sharp well-defined jaw with rosy full lips that begged to be felt, olive sun-kissed skin, ebony hair messily arranged in an after sex fashion, and imposing black colored eyes, which plunged straight into your soul. And, let's not even mention the sturdy physique he sported_**. Damn… is he for real?**_

A strong tidal wave of unidentified emotions took over my befuddled body and I felt the hand holding the knife doubting its strength as it wavered.

_"So pretty."_ The partially naked man worded his thoughts flat-out whilst skimming the pad of his finger through the heated skin of my unharmed cheek. His shocking yet sincere words, sending a dance of uncontrollable shivers down my spine as my senses basked in what I observed; _faithfulness, compromise, __**love…**_

Shaking my head off the uneasy turmoil of emotions coursing my bloodstream and clouding my senses, I forced my undecided hand to increase the pressure on his throat.

_"I ASKED WHERE'S THE MO…"_ but my unheeded threats were easily downplayed the moment he straightened his posture, taking me completely off guard as he greedily crashed his full alluring lips to my chapped ones.

* * *

**Review for more ;)**


End file.
